


The Heathens of Midway City

by RestlessCancer



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Diablo is back, but does he remember his allies? What if he's the new threat? Can the others really stand to take him down? </p><p>The Suicide Squad is back with two missions, and one may kill them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Metahuman

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that El Diablo/Santana died. Not cool. So I'm writing his reincarnation and also exploring the idea that Harley Quinn dreams of settling down and having kids. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Love,  
> Lizzy Jean

Three years after the Enchantress attacked Midway City, an anomaly arose. Naturally, Amanda Waller was the first person not part of the medical staff to know of this.. A mixed race couple had just welcomed their first born son into the world, a son who was born premature and with what the doctors assumed were health complications- not to mention pale and unusual birthmarks. The child was born to Oliver Santino and his wife, Luna Nachturn-Santino- both seemingly ordinary people- Oliver being a lawyer and his wife running a daycare. He was named Luca Alexander Nahcturn-Santino. Luca was easily dehydrated and much warmer to the touch than any newborn- premature or not- should have been. Thus giving the doctors the impression the baby was sick. The infant was kept under observation for an extra two weeks to see if anything changed given the proper treatment. During this time, Luca put the fear of the supernatural into the staff of the hospital. To be clear, he left burn marks on the staff members who tried to touch him- especially if they came anywhere near him with the IV.  It wasn’t long before little Luca made the news and attracted the attention of Waller. Luna and Oliver had just met with the doctors and a representative from a local adoption center when a certain agent made her appearance.

 

“Do you really think it wise to separate him from yourselves when it’s so obvious you’re the only ones he trusts?” Waller questioned upon entering the room as Luca continued to nurse from his mother.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing in our room?” Oliver demands, uncomfortable with a stranger questioning their decisions.

 

“My name is Amanda Waller.” She introduces herself. “I work for the government. That’s all you need to know.”

 

“And what are we supposed to think of you intruding on our lives and telling us what to do with our son?” Oliver pushes, staring the woman down.

 

“That your prayers have been answered, though I’m no saint nor angel nor anything of the sort. My interest is in the safety of this country.” Amanda answers, deadpan as ever. “That child is no ordinary being. He is not of this world, not entirely human.”

 

“How would you know?! You’re not a medical professional.” Oliver bites, getting increasingly angry with the intrusion.

 

“AAAAGGHH! Oliver!” Luna cries out in pain as her baby’s temperature rises to the point that he feels more like a burning coal as he cries against her exposed chest and arms. “It’s happening again!”

 

“That is what I mean and how I know. Normal human babies don’t burn their parents or hospital staff members.” Amanda points out as Oliver lays Luca in the bassinette they received as a gift for the baby shower before Luna’s due date. “He’s a threat. If you put him in the system and he grows up being tossed from foster home to foster home, he’ll grow bitter and angry and one day he will find out who kicked him to the curb and it’ll be on your hands- if he hasn’t burnt them off by then.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Luna questions through her tears as her husband delicately massages aloe into her blistered flesh.

 

“Those marks that the idiots here assume are ordinary birthmarks are the the same markings that Chato Santana had. As Luca gets older, they’ll darken and when they do, you better be prepared.” Waller warns, crossing her arms.

 

“Who’s this Chato Santana? What does he have to do with our baby?” Luna presses, confused and upset by Amanda’s words and the sound of her baby continuing  to cry.

 

“He was an ex-criminal and arsonist. He turned himself in after unintentionally murdering his wife and two children. He was known as El Diablo.” Amanda explains, being careful not to mention his involvement in the Enchantress debacle as part of Project X- otherwise known as Suicide Squad.

 

“The gangster known as the Devil?” Oliver asks, putting the aloe aside and turning back to Waller.

 

“The very same one. Rumor says that he was what they call a  Metahuman- like Superman but with not so pure of heart and far less forgiving.” 

 

“So you’re saying our baby boy is a Metahuman? And an evil one at that?” Luna clarifies, looking horrified as she glances at her baby and back to the agent before her.

 

“Metahuman? Yes. Evil? Well, he doesn’t have to be, but I can almost guarantee he’ll go the same way as Santana if you put him up for adoption.” Amanda elaborates.

  
“So what are we supposed to do?” Oliver wonders aloud.

 

“Keep your baby, dumbass. Raise him as normally as possible.” Amanda points out, her voice even but her tone suggesting something like disgust at their inability to problem solve. “We’ll be keeping an eye on him to ensure his safety and yours.” 

 

With that, Amanda Waller walked out of their hospital suite, but not their lives as they were soon to discover. 

 

Meanwhile, at a luxury apartment over a club in Gotham, a former psychiatrist turned circus performer known as Harley Quinn flops onto her lover, the infamous Joker’s lap with a sigh. Joker is pulled from his thoughts and his features turn from the distant to a dissatisfied frown.

 

“Something the matter, pet?” He questions, twisting her blue tinted pigtail between his fingers.

 

“Some stupid normals had a Meta baby…” Harley pouts, running her index finger along his exposed chest. “It’s all over the news that the Meta’s a pyro…”

 

“And?” Joker presses, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“Nothin’. It just doesn’t make any sense, Puddin’. Why’s it always the normals that get good stuff happenin’ to them?” Harley mock whines, resting her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of smoke, gunpowder, and death shrouding her lover.

 

“What’s with all this negativity, my queen?” Joker wonders aloud, his hand covering her mouth so the tattoo of the twisted, malicious grin covers the lower half of her face.

 

“When we gonna settle down, Puddin?” Harley asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “When we gonna unleash a new little terror on the world?”

 

Joker growls with a disgusted sneer on his face, making Harley look down in shame- part of her wanting to smash his skull in for not letting her have her dreams come true. She finds herself being dumped on the floor as he stands abruptly and crosses to the closet full of their disguises.

 

“Let me make this clear, my little harlequin, submission is power and I demand your submission. You’ve been rather… disobedient… as of late. You live for me, I do not live for you…” Joker tells her, sorting through the various outfits until he comes across the one they need for their next… ‘outing.’ “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Mistah J…” Harley submits, getting on her hands and knees at his feet like he loves. “You do still love me don’t ya, Daddy?”

 

“Does this…” Joker starts, displaying her new outfit. “Answer your question, pet?”

 

“Puddin!” Harley screeches with delight wrapping her arms around his legs and looking up at him with complete adoration as her chin rests on his thigh.

 

Joker smiles psychotically (is there any other way?) as he pulls her to her feet and starts stripping her down. Knowing what this means she moves in accordance, lifting her arms as he pulls her top off, lifting her leg to his shoulder so he can pull her shoes off and so on. Soon they’re on the floor of the living room, candlelight flickering, in the middle of Joker’s arsenal of knives, guns, and various other paraphernalia, rolling around and giving into primal lust- not even paying any mind as the knives surrounding them give their own love bites.

 

“I only live for you Mistah J.” Harley breathes, on the verge of orgasm, waiting for him to give her the signal as he chokes her and bites her breast.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your little betrayal, Harleen Quinzel…” Joker bites, tightening his grip ever so slightly on her throat as he thrusts into her particularly forcefully. “You’re not… yet… Forgiven.”

 

“Yes, Mistah J…” Harley chokes out, cringing at the use of her real name as tears run down her face- not from the pain, but from the hurt that he still hasn’t forgiven her and he used her real name, a sign of his true displeasure. “I’ll be the worst there evah was…”

  
“That’s my girl.” Joker murmurs, making Harley climax as he does as well. “Get dressed... I’ll get the car.” 


	2. Freak Adoption

Harley wasn’t thrilled when she realized her disguise was so boring and average- especially when Joker told her she had to tone down her makeup and fix her hair. She understood why- she had to blend in with all the normals- but that didn’t mean she liked it. Especially when she saw the plain black scrubs. What she really hated about it all was the glasses- just like when she was back in college studying her ass off for that PhD… But she was about to get her way when she thought she would always be living strictly for him- not that she minded living for him, but she had her own idea of what she wanted out of life. Finally, she was taking a step in the right direction.

“I need the charts on the Nachturn-Santino baby, please.” Harley requests as she approaches the nurses’ station with a clipboard in hand. “When was the last check-in?”

“Around noon. You’re just in time for the evening vitals check.” The redheaded nurse absent-mindedly informs her, handing over the charts.

“Thank you for the update. Where are the parents?” Harley inquires, glancing through the file as convincingly as possible, her being just itching to rip the place apart and take off with the Meta baby like a bat out of hell. 

“The husband wheeled his wife down to the cafeteria for a sort of makeshift date night. They’ll be gone for a couple hours. The baby should sleep right through it.” The nurse responds, typing away on another patient’s files on the computer. “Don’t forget, the doctors for the post-partum ward are off for the night- you’ll have to take Luca to the pediatrics wing. Yes, I know it’s a pain in the ass to go all the way to the other side of the hospital for a simple check-in but with him having strange complications, it has to be done.”

“I understand. Protocol and all that jazz, right?” Harley agrees, trying her damnedest to channel her former self.

“That’s right. Better get a move on it before Dr. Nielson throws a fit. You know how OCD that man is.” The redhead jokes.

“I’m on it. Thanks again, Hun.” Harley calls, walking towards the room with the file held against her chest.

“No problem. Have fun.” The nurse calls back.

Harley pretends to check over the infant before wheeling the bed out of the room as if she were actually going to the pediatrics wing. Halfway there she loosely swaddles Luca and takes off through the halls, keeping to the route her lover planned out for her. Thanks to her acting skills and his planning she made it all the way back to the car without a single issue- most of the staff was gone and therefore a majority of the hospital was barely being watched. Not to mention the security cams were on the fritz again. 

“That was almost too easy. Them normals didn’t suspect a thing, Puddin.” Harley gloats in a quiet voice, gently caressing the newborn’s cheek.

Joker stays quiet and distant as their driver takes them out of Midway City and back to Gotham. All the while Harley is so enraptured in her new obsession that she doesn’t pay any mind to his silence. 

“Stop the car.” Joker growls, pulling Harley out of her own head.

“What’s the matter, Puddin?” Harley questions, keeping her voice low and soft so as not to startle her prize.

“Just how do you intend… to care… for that…  _ thing _ …?” He questions. “You live for me, you work for me. How will you work… when that is… controlling your focus?” 

“Just need to go shoppin’ Mistah J. Besides, he’ll sleep most of the day.” Harley answers, hesitation just barely tainting her words.

“If it… interferes… in our lives… too much- well let’s just say, it’s better off… dead.” Joker warns, his displeasure and the weight of his threat hanging in the air like a thick fog.


End file.
